6 Day Challenge (ManicxSonatika)
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Se podría decir que este no es un fanfic real, es una serie de fanfic's cortos y lindos con pelusa de acuerdo a una lista de ideas que tenia escritas en un viejo cuaderno. Regalo para Sonye-San
1. Leña

**Este es un fic especial para la Queen Troll, (No te pongas celosa linda, sabes que te quiero)**

 **El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **Sonatika le pertenece a Sonye-San**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-Maldito frio…** -Murmuro para sí misma una joven eriza de aproximadamente 16 años, sus púas eran de una coloración azul-celeste eh iris azules oscuros, su vestimenta consistía en un short negro con un cinturón negro más claro con botones plateados, una blusa negra sin mangas con un chaleco morado de tres cuartos, usaba unas botas por los tobillos de color morado con medias de color negro, las púas que conformaban su cabello eran de un azul-celeste como su tono de piel, largas hasta el intermedio de su cintura con varios flequillos en el rostro y una diadema morada que lo decora y sus rings eran de un tono verde esmeralda que decoraban sus guantes blancos como la nieve que caía del cielo.

 **-¡Es tu culpa Sonic!** –Grito una eriza rosada como las hojas de las sakuras e iris azules de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, su vestimenta era un suerte esponjoso de color negro-griseado que le llegaba a las rodillas, unos jeans de mezclilla y botas negras sin tacón, la cual estaba observando con ira a un erizo azul rey e iris esmeraldas que se encontraba cubierto de varias mantas para protegerse del frio, lo cual hacía difícil identificar los minúsculos detalles de la complejidad física de este- **¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar traer leña?!**

 **-¡Discúlpame por haber escogido salvar al mundo en vez de traer leña!** –Contesto el erizo desde su sepulcro de mantas

-Pueden callarse los dos, mientras más discuten dejan escapar calor… -Pronuncio tartamudeando un erizo verde esmeralda de 16 años de edad de iris azules océano, él joven erizo usaba una playera negra de mana larga, su típico chaleco café, jeans de mezclilla oscuros y unas botas cafés, ambos erizos se callaron y se concentraron en buscar formas de mantener el calor hasta que la tormenta de nieve bajara para buscar leña, Manic solo suspiro en señal de victoria tomando asiento en el sofá envolviéndose en la manta, le había alegrado haber visto aquel canal de supervivencia la noche anterior, ya que sin el lo más seguro es que ambos erizos seguirían discutiendo.

Manic volteo a ver su derecha a la eriza azul-celeste que temblaba como si estuviera en la intemperie, Sonic le había ofrecido un par de prendas a Sonatika para mantener el calor pero ninguna era de la talla adecuada para ella, y Sonic había acaparado la mayoría de las mantas, con un desliz de lugar el erizo verde esmeralda se colocó al lado de la eriza azul-celeste envolviéndola con su manta apegándolo a él causando que una sombra rosada se posara en las mejillas de la eriza, la cual lo volteo a ver con una cara de asombro y pena.

 **-Así mantendremos el calor…** -Pronuncio con una sonrisa nerviosa Manic ante la mirada de la eriza mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella para apegarla más a él

 **-Gracias…** -Murmuro Sonatika casi en un susurro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Manic.

Pasaron un par de horas y ambos erizos se encontraban recostados en el sofá de dos plazas, el erizo verde-esmeralda se encontraba siendo utilizado como almohada de la eriza azul-celeste que conservaba una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ajustaba más su agarre alrededor del erizo, el cual dejo escapar una risita algo burlona.

 **-¿De almohada de cuerpo completo pase a oso de peluche?** –Pregunto entre risas Manic a la eriza que ahora buscaba una posición cómoda para dormir

 **-Hace frio, y tu estas caliente** –Fue lo único que pronuncio Sonatika formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

 **-¡Manic y Sony debajo de un árbol, besándose!** –Empezó a cantar el erizo azul rey de iris esmeraldas desde su sepulcro de mantas tras escuchar la conversación de ambos

 **-¡Cállate Sonic, que cuando deje de hacer frio te golpeare hasta cansarme!** –Sentencio la eriza azul-celeste ganándose el silencio sepulcral del otro como respuesta, pero sin duda alguna la eriza solo pensaba que sería bueno el olvidar recolectar leña más seguido.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Es corto, lo sé, pero mis manos no me permitían escribir en paz, hace un condenado frio aquí x'c**

 **Se Despide Judith Rose Dark (JRD)**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	2. Cake Kiss

**Otro … ¿One short?... ¿Drabble? … el punto es que es un fanfic Matika o Manatika (Manic x Sonatika) uwu**

 **El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **Sonatika le pertenece a Sonye-San**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Cake kiss**

El sol se filtraba lentamente por las cortinas morado claro de aquella habitación de paredes avena y piso de porcelana acariciando con suavidad la cama de edredón pesado de tonalidades pasteles en donde yacía durmiendo con tranquilidad una joven eriza de púas azul-celeste, la joven era semejante a la bella durmiente, tal parecía que nunca pudiera despertar.

 **-Sony~** -Se escuchó la voz cantaría de un hombre llamándola,, la eriza solo cerro con las fuerza los ojos envolviéndose más con las suaves sabanas tratando de volver a su sueño- **Desierta, ya salió el sol**

 **-Déjame dormir Manic, hoy es domingo** –Murmuro entre sueños la eriza acariciando la almohada con su cabeza al recodar que no tendría que ir a esa prisión conocida como escuela

 **-No, hoy es lunes** –Pronuncio con seguridad el erizo de púas verdes con una risita nerviosa al terminar de hablar

La eriza azul-celeste abrió sus ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba en posición vertical con una mueca de miedo, si llegaba tarde una vez más a la clase de informática tendría detención por el resto del años, antes de que pudiera mover tan siquiera un musculo su rostro fue impactado bruscamente por un pastel de tres leches con trozos de fresas el cual fue acompañado por las risas de burla de cierto erizo de iris azules.

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sontika!** –Grito con alegría el erizo tratando de detener su risa sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos, lo cual era un intento en vano, la eriza solo retiro algunos trozos de pastel mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, si no fuera por el betún blanco se notaría su sonrojo de vergüenza y venganza

 **-¡No veo nada!** –Pronuncio Sonatika cubriéndose los ojos con las manos como si intentara retirar el pastel- ¡Me arden los ojos por el betún!

 **-Hay no…** -Pronuncio con miedo Manic acercándose con rapidez a la eriza que aún seguía sentada en la cama intentando- **Lo siento Sony, realmente lo siento, ¡Yue llama al doctor!** –Murmuraba con pesar y preocupación el erizo verde esmeralda mientras ayudaba a la eriza a despejar sus ojos del betún, sin previo aviso Sonatika sujeto con ambas manos el chaleco de Manic tirando de este asiendo que sus labios se unieran en un beso suave y dulce como la fruta, pero a la vez algo brusco, Sony soltó el chaleco al mismo tiempo que se alejaba dedicándole una mirada entre vengativa, molesta y victoriosa ocasionando que el erizo verde bajara las orejas y le dedicara una sonrisa nerviosa- **¿Feliz cumpleaños…?**

 **-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños…** -Pronuncio con cierta irritación la eriza limpiándose el resto del pastel mientras hacía una mirada de asco al ver que parte del pastel se había secado en su púas, tardaría varias horas en quitarlo por completo de sus púas- Pero fue una linda forma de despertar por la mañana quitando el pastel

Manic solo sonrió antes de depositar otro beso duradero en los labios de la eriza, la cual correspondió rodeando el cuello del erizo que tanto amaba, pero lo que ambos erizos no sabían es que una hibrida pistache, una eriza de púas rosa fucsia y un erizo azul rey se encontraban grabando la dulce escena con sus teléfonos celulares.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Este es el fanfic sorpresa del cual te había contado queen.Y perdón por unir los nombres, pero me canse de escribir ambos nombres completos x.x**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	3. Bicicleta

**Otro fanfic Manatika (Manic x Sonatika), este vino cuando trataba de enseñarle a mi prima de siete años a andar en bicicleta XD … no pregunten como resultaron las cosas T.T**

 **El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **Sonatika le pertenece a Sonye-San**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¿Bicicleta?**

Puede que en ocasiones delicadas, como la que se presentó hace tan solo media hora, hagan que a Sonatika le pase por la mente la idea de coger a su amante del cuello con ambas manos y apretarlo tan fuerte hasta lograr que su rostro adquiera un matiz azul intenso como el tono de piel se Sonic ocasionando que sus ojos se salieran de orbita por culpa de la presión que ejerciera con una sonrisa sádica adornando su rostro, ¿hacía falta que Manic se burlase de ella, solo porque no sabía montar una estúpida bicicleta?

Hasta hace tan solo unos momentos habían estado hablando de lo que harían en la tarde al terminar la escuela, si irían a jugarle otra broma a Sonic o a tomar un café. pero cuando el chico propuso ir a dar algunas vueltas en bicicleta para sacarse la tensión y de pasar un rato agradable junto a su novia en el parque, el dulce momento romántico y dulce se había esfumado como el fuego en días de lluvia cuando la eriza le confeso a su amante que ella nunca había andado en bici y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se hacía, ocasionando un ataque de risas y burlas por parte de su novio. Ideas homicidas cruzaron la mente de la eriza de iris azules profundos para deshacerse de su "amor" hasta que este seco las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y le prometió que le enseñaría a andar en bicicleta.

 **Estúpido Manic…** Susurro para sí misma Sonatika mientras se cepillaba sus púas antes de ir al parque en donde se encontraría con su novio, aun no entendía como con una sonrisa dulce de este sus ideas de asesinarlo y deshacerse de su cuerpo sin levantar sospechas se esfumaban **Estúpido amor**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— **Me veo estúpida…** —Pronuncio Sonatika con tono airado y disgustado al verse tan ridícula y hasta cierto punto vulnerable por el equipo de seguridad que Manic le había obligado usar

— **Estúpidamente adorable** —Pronuncio Manic con sinceridad dejando escapar una risita juguetona al ver la cara de asesina de su novia, que por poco tomaba la dichosa bicicleta para arrojársela encima— **Pero es necesario tener protección para tu primera vez Sony…**

Se veía como una tonta niña de cinco años con aquel equipo de protección color rosa, ¿qué pasaría si alguien conocido la viera así?, sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro deshaciéndose de la idea y rezándole a Chaos que eso no pasara.

— **¡Empecemos!** —Grito con alegría Manic— **Yo te agarro de atrás…**

— **¡Espera!** —Grito entre sorprendida y nerviosa Sony al sentir como la bicicleta comenzaba su recorrido, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, ladeo levemente su cabeza a un lado para ver a Manic empujando la bicicleta detrás de ella con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

— **¡No me prestes atención a mí, pedalea Sony!** —Grito Manic señalando los pedales con su mirada azul

Sonatika le obedeció enseguida, apoyo ambos pies en los pedales mientras seguía el ritmo que su novio llevaba. Todo iba bien, podría decirse, hasta que el baterista la soltó sin previo aviso dejándole totalmente sola.

— **¡Mira hacia adelante!** —Grito Manic mientras con su mano derecha le apuntaba asía adelante— **¡Mantén firme el manubrio y sigue pedaleando!**

A Sonatika le invadieron los nervios tan solo de escuchar los gritos de su novio que cada vez se hacían menos notorios. El manubrio se le ladeo al tratar de voltear a verlo e inconscientemente comenzó a pedalear más rápido con tal de no caerse. Manic no paraba de gritar el nombre de su novia mientras corría detrás de la bici para alcanzarla. A pesar de correr a todo lo que pudo, no llego a su novia a tiempo, a causa de no saber girar, Sonatika choco contra el borden de una vereda y se propino contra el frio suelo de concreto, en ese momento se alegró de traer la ridícula protección color rosa.

— **¡Sony, ¿Te duele mucho?!** —Pregunto Manic con voz preocupada luchando con el impulso de reír al ver a su amada eriza azul-celeste sobándose con delicadeza su parte trasera, parecía una niña pequeña

— **Cállate idiota** —Le contesto entre cortada

— **Sabes Sony, estas palancas que salen de los manubrios se llaman frenos** —Dijo Manic al mismo tiempo que señalaba las palancas frente a los mangos del manubrio mientras una sonrisa dulce y burlona se formaba en su rostro— **sirven para detenerte y evitar que te caigas, obviamente debes presionarlos suavemente para detener la bicicleta**

Sonatika miro a la bicicleta, luego volteo a mirar a Manic para luego volver su vista a la bicicleta y por ultimo de nuevo a su novio mientras una sonrisa maliciosa y sádica se formaba en su rostro.

Sin duda hoy iba a morir.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **I´m sorry por la tardanza y la mala narración queen**

 **Hasta la Próxima**


	4. ¿Qué es el amor?

_**¿Qué es el Amor?**_

Su corazón dolía. Tal parecía que alguien le clavaba una cuchilla en el mismo, y luego la retiraba para volverla a introducir.

No sabía la razón exacta de ese dolor, ¿Se había enfermado?.

Su madre nunca estaban en casa, la soledad y tranquilidad se habían vuelto parte esencial de su vida, así que solo le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndoles que iría al médico. Pero después de una revisión completa en la zona donde se encontraba el dolor, el doctor solo pudo pronunciar dos simples palabra para describir la enfermedad que tenía, "Estas enamorada".

 _¿Enamorada?_

 _¿Era posible que alguien de hielo como ella estuviera enamorada?_

 _¿De quién?_

 _¿Por qué?_

Con la duda y miedo escrito en su rostro, el doctor solo palmeo su cabeza mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa dándole ánimos.

 _¿Qué era el amor?_

 _¿Tenía cura?_

Sus ojos azules vagaban por todo el salón observando con detalle a cada uno de sus compañeros.

 _¿De quién se había enamorado?_

 **-¿Por qué de amor?** -Suspiro con pesadez, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda, buscando una respuesta válida a sus preguntas

 **-Responder eso es como contestar porque Yue me quiere asesinar** -Contesto una voz con cierto tono burlesco que la eriza conocía bien desde el jardín de infantes- **No es como si cada día le hiciéramos una travesura**

 **-Hola Manic** -Pronuncio con simpleza el rubio sin voltearlo a ver. El erizo solo tomo del mentón de la eriza, y tiro levemente de el para obtener la completa atención de Sonatika **\- Manic...** -Susurro audiblemente, uniendo las dos tonalidades de azules- **¿Qué es el amor?**

Manic solo pestaño un par de veces procesando la pregunta de su amiga, era extraño que le consultara algo debido a que la azul celeste era muy inteligente e investigadora, por lo usual cuando no sabía la respuesta de algo lo obligaba a ir con ella a la biblioteca a investigar.

 **-Es un sentimiento cálido y maravilloso, pero a la vez doloroso y sofocante** -Pronuncio con simpleza Manic soltando la barbilla de la eriza, la cual lo observaba con suma atención indicándole que continuara- **El amor te arrebata por completo el corazón, no tiene tiempo ni lugar, no sabes cuándo llegará y no importa que hagas para evitarlo, tarde o temprano sucumbirás a el... Creo que así definiría el amor**

 **-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?** -Pregunto Sonatika, a lo cual el erizo solo asintió- **¿Qué se siente?**

El erizo verde solo observo detenidamente a la eriza frente a él, que sin intentarlo le había robado por completo el corazón. Tenía que pensar con claridad su respuesta. Todo apuntaba que ella estaba enamorada, y aunque le doliera que estuviera enamorada de alguien más que no fuera él, la ayudaría a ganarse el amor de su platónico, aunque a él se le rompiera el corazón. Era una de las desventajas de que tu platónico fuera tu mejor amiga.

 **-Bueno... Cuando estoy a su lado me siento protegido y seguro, sin mencionar querido, solo con hablar con ella y estar a su lado siento una alegría indescriptible que parece irreal** -Pronuncio con un leve rubor rosado en sus mejillas el de iris azul mar, con un brillo especial en sus ojos- **Cuando sonríe o ríe me siento el ser más dichoso de todo el mundo, pero cuando llora o sus emociones están destruidas me siento desfallecer, y no puedo evitar que mis celos me carcoman por dentro cuando la veo hablar con alguien más**

 **-Esa persona debe de ser muy especial** -Pronuncio Sonatika casi en un susurro bajando la vista a su escritorio, mientras apretaba las mangas del chaleco de su uniforme que le quedaba algo grande. Debía admitir que sentía envidia de la persona especial de Manic.

 **-¿Y tú Sony?** -Pregunto Manic con cierto temor en su interior que disfrazo muy bien con una sonrisa

 **-Me duele el pecho cuando veo que alguien se le declara o simplemente lo veo** -Pronuncio Sonatika con la vista baja antes de volver a ver a su amigo- **¿Eso también es amor?**

 **-¿Te gusta estar a su lado?** -Pregunto Manic tratando de mantener su sonría y su tono de voz alegre

 **-Sí, cuando se aleja de mi lo extraño y espero a que vuelva**

 **-Eso es amor Sony** -Pronuncio Manic cambiando su sonrisa alegre a una melancólica, revolviendo las púas azules de su amiga

 **-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que te amo Manic?** -Pregunto Sonatika observando a Manic con ojos abiertos y con un brillo curioso

 **-So…Sony -** Murmuro Manic sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras sus ojos se dilataban leve mente

 **-Pero es lógico y aceptable que tu no sientas lo mismo** -Pronuncio Sonatika con tristeza bajando su vista a su regazo y empezando a jugar con un hilo suelto de su chaleco- **Lamento incomodarte Ma...**

La eriza no pudo concluir su frase por el repentino tacto suave y dulce que sintió en sus labios. Sonatika solo cerro sus ojos disfrutando de esa calidez sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse y ese tono característico de rosa con rojizo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

 **-Es mutuo mi pequeña nota musical** -Pronuncio Manic con una sonrisa dulce sin pisca de burla depositando otro pequeño y dulce beso en la comisura de los labios de su ahora novia.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Espero que les allá gusta ^^**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	5. Carcel

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-¡MI SONY-KOI, TE AMO!** -Grito Manic del otro lado de la línea

 **-Hola Manic** -Pronuncio la eriza con desinterés

 **-¡TE ADORO!**

 **-Muy bien, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?**

 **-¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES!**

 **-¿A quién le robaste la novia esta vez?** -Empezó a cuestionar Sonatika soltando un suspiro cansado. No era la primera vez que Manic se metía en problemas y le llamaba a las tres de la madrugada pidiendo su ayuda.

 **-¡QUEME LA CASA Y EL AUTO DE YUE!**

 **-¡Te dije que dejaras en paz los fuegos artificiales!** -Grito con molestia y cierta furia la eriza

 **-¡NO FUI YO!** -Grito exasperado Manic

 **-¡¿ENTONCES?!** -Pregunto Sonatika esperando la excusa de su mejor amigo

 **-¡FUE SHIZU Y SONIC, ELLOS...!** -Pronuncio el erizo verde vivo para seguir con su excusa hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

 **-Siempre es Shizu o Sonic**

 **-¡PERO ES LA VERDAD SONY!**

 **-¡ENTONCES QUE SHIZU O SONIC TE AYUDEN!**

 **-¡SONATIKA!** -Grito Manic al borde de las lagrimas

 **-Buenas noches Manic** -Pronuncio Sony antes de finalizar la llama y volver a dormir

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-Te han venido a recoger Manic** -Anuncio un oficial de policía abriendo la celda en donde se encontraba el erizo sentado encima de dos hombres mayores de edad que estaban noqueados mientras abrazaba una tabla de madera

Manic solo salió corriendo de aquella celda rumbo a la recepción del lugar como felino domestico después de recibir un chapuzón de agua fría no solicitada. Cuando llego a la recepción encontró a cierta eriza con iris azul celeste y vestimentas negras esperándolo pacientemente en un asiento.

 **-¡SONY!** -Grito de alegría el erizo lanzándose a la nombrada, apretándola con toda su fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **-Ya Manic, ya paso todo** -Murmuro Sonatika acariciando la cabeza de su amigo en forma de consuelo al sentir que este temblaba levemente- **¿Volverás a desobedecerme?**

Manic solo negó con la cabeza enterando su rostro en el pecho de su amiga.

 **-¿Volverás a culpar a Sonic o a Shizu?**

Manic solo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

 **-Entonces regresemos a casa, al menos que quieras quedarte a aquí otras dos semanas** -Pronuncio Sonatika con cierta burla logrando que el perizo volviera a temblar

Sony solo se separó un poco de Manic tomando su mano y empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar.

Manic no se había aterrado de pasar casi dos semanas en prisión o el haber tenido que compartir celda con dos violadores, pero el sobrevivir tampoco había sido tan sencillo, lo que le aterraba todos los días, al grado de no dejarlo dormir, era que la eriza azul celeste ya no quisiera saber nada de él. Después de todo, si Sonatika ya no quisiera saber nada de él hubiera sido difícil que ella aceptara ser su novia cuando se le declarara la próxima semana, ya que el día que tenía planeado hacerlo se la había pasado jugando cartas con sus tres compañeros de celda.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Espero que les allá gustado ^^**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	6. La Pareja Perfecta

_**Espero que te guste ^-^**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **La Pareja Perfecta**_

 **-Ya no puedo continuar** -Declaro Manic dejándose caer por completo en aquella mullida silla de tercio pelo- **Me voy a la cama** -Agrego en medio de un bostezo señalando con su mano la puerta que dirigía a los dormitorios

Ambos zoomorfos, de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, se encontraban desde la mañana encerrados en la biblioteca privada de la casa del erizo verde vivo, realizando aquel proyecto escolar que el profesor Eggman encargo por parejas, seleccionadas por él mismo para fortuna de ambos.

 **-Como quieras, yo pienso quedarme otro rato** -Replico Sonatika sin apartar la vista del libro de pastas duras de tonalidades verdes, mientras su pluma se deslizaba en una velocidad constante sobre su cuaderno. A lo cual gano una risa de burla de su acompañante

 **-Sonatika es viernes, relájate, tenemos todo el fin de semana para hacerlo** -Pronuncio Manic sencillamente cerrando el libro que hace momentos leía, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- **Además es para el próximo viernes, deja de ser una fanática**

 **-No te obligo a quedarte Manic, y tampoco te pedí una opinión** -Aclaro la joven sin despegar su vista del libro- **Deja que haga lo que quiera**

 **-¿No tienes cosas más emocionantes que hacer?-** Pregunto Manic cruzándose de brazos, arqueando levemente una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa burlona

 **-Millones -** Pronuncio Sonatika dejando descansar la pluma sobre su cuaderno- **Pero no se puede dar preferencia a lo que quiero hacer en vez de a lo que debo**

 **-Eres una aburrida, ese es el motivo del porque tú y yo jamás podríamos casarnos** -Dijo Manic sencillamente soltando un bufido de molestia apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano. Sonatika levanto la vista para lanzarle una mirada fulminante **\- ¿Qué?** –Pregunto con ingenuidad en sus iris azules

 **-Discúlpeme por bajarlo de su hermosa nube de azúcar llena de fantasías** -Dijo Sonatika sin suavizar su expresión- **Pero ese no es el único motivo por el cual tú y yo no podríamos casarnos, hay muchos motivos mejores Manic**

 **-¿Cómo cuáles?** -Pregunto confundido ladeando levemente la cabeza, observando como la eriza rodo los ojos para evitar su mirada

 **-Centenares** -Pronuncio sencillamente comenzando a escribir de nuevo- **Y sabes que los hay Manic...**

 **-Como por ejemplo...** -Alargo su pronunciar Manic para que Sonatika terminara la frase

 **-Que nos odiamos** -Continuo la eriza dejando descansar su pluma para ver a su compañero

 **-Sabes muy bien que eso ya no es cierto Sony~** -Aclaro Manic sin despegar su vista de la eriza, la cual aparto la vista con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **-Como sea...** -Murmuro Sonatika antes de volver a dirigirle la mirada- **Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es imposible que nos casemos**

 **-Si estas tan segura de eso, entonces dame un verdadero motivo** -Pronuncio Manic con seguridad en sus palabras, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar sobre estos su barbilla

Sony se mordió el interior de la mejilla observando a Manic con detenimiento por unos segundos antes de volver a tomar la palabra- **Simplemente no eres mi tipo**

 **-¿Es enserio?** -Dijo Manic antes de soltar una risa burlona provocando que Sonatika le lanzara una mirada de odio- **Vamos Sony, creí que eras inteligente, eso es un cliché, una ruta fácil de escape, es como... 'No eres tú, soy yo', 'Necesito tiempo', 'No eres mi tipo', 'Cada vez que te veo me recuerdas los juanetes de mi abuela'... Conozco todas esas patéticas escusas**

 **-Bien, bien** -Acepto Sonatika con irritación y sequedad en su voz- **Eres un...**

 **-¿Yo soy un qué?** -Interrumpió Manic alargando su sonrisa para motivarla a que continuara

 **-Eres promiscuo por naturaleza** -Dijo triunfal la eriza formando una pequeña sonrisa- **No pasa ni tres días antes de que te acuestes con una chica nueva, y yo no soy de la clase de personas que andan por la vida a sabiendas de que su pareja le está siendo infiel**

 **-¡Yo no me acuesto con nadie!** -Pronuncio Manic inflando sus cachetes mientras fruncía aún más las cejas mientras una leve sombra rosada se posaba en sus mejillas- **Les coqueteo que es diferente, pero por ti cambiaria hasta el color de mis ojos...**

Los ojos de Sonatika se dilataron al mismo tiempo que se clavaron en el rostro de Manic con una profunda sombra rosada sobre sus mejillas. El erizo le sostuvo la mirada hasta que se rompió en un ataque de risa.

 **-¡Maldición Sony!** -Pronuncio Manic entre risas- **No sabía que tus ojos podrían abrirse tanto**

La celulosa solo bajo la mirada para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas, mientras fruncía aún más las cejas.

 **-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi… ¿Cómo quieres que nos casemos si no nos conocemos?** -Pregunto Sonatika con una leve tonada de vergüenza e irritación volviéndolo a ver a los ojos

 **-Bueno, ahora mismo quisiera conocerte más... íntimamente** -Pronuncio con facilidad Manic mostrando levemente sus colmillos, enviando una ventisca fría por la columna vertebral de la eriza

 **-No me interesa conocer nada de tu intimidad Manic, muchas gracias** -Contesto cortante Sonatika causando otra risa en su compañero de clases

 **-Te estas quedando sin excusas Sonatika** -Dijo Manic acercando un poco más su silla a donde se encontraba sentado su compañera- **Admítelo, toda la hostilidad que estas empleando se debe a que temes darte cuenta de que no hay ningún motivo valido por el cual tu y yo no nos casemos**

 **-¡Tu fuiste el que empezó con esta estupidez!** -Grito Sonatika con exasperación y furia- **¡Tu fuiste el que dijo que jamás podríamos casarnos porque prefiero cumplir mis obligaciones en vez de otra cosa!**

 **-Jamás negué eso** -Trato de aclarar Manic - **Pero yo estaba hablando de un simple y modificable aspecto, si eliminamos eso, tu y yo seriamos la pareja perfecta Sony**

 **-¡Que estupidez!** -Grito Sonatika cruzándose de brazos- **Sabes que es imposible**

 **-¿Y porque?** -Pregunto Manic con tono suplicante, provocando que su compañera se debatiera internamente en golpearlo o no

 **-Porque tú nunca podrías seguir mi ritmo de vida** -Contesto con desesperación

 **-¿Tu ritmo de vida?** -Repitió Manic ladeando levemente su cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja en señal de burla y duda

 **-Si** -Afirmo Sonatika con cierta esperanza que el erizo la dejara en paz- **Yo quiero viajar y conocer todo el mundo asiendo investigaciones sobre este**

 **-Yo ya lo conozco casi todo, puedo ser tu guía si quieres** -Replico Manic sonriendo ampliamente. Sonatika solo decidió ignorar sus palabras.

 **-Jamás podría vivir en un apartamento, es molesto estar rodeado de gente desconocida, necesito una casa con mucho jardín y plantas, pero sobre todo privacidad**

 **-Concuerdo contigo Sony** -Interrumpió Manic ocasionando que Sony apretara la mandíbula- **Entre más verde y apartado de todos mejor**

 **-Y quiero tener treinta gatos** -Dijo Sonatika conteniendo la ira esperando que esto espantara al erizo verde

 **-Por supuesto** -Concordó Manic para asombro y malestar de Sonatika- **¿Para qué tener tanto jardín entonces?**

La eriza solo cubrió su rostro con las palmas de las manos en señal de desesperación e irritación. Nunca admitiría que podrían ser pareja, y mucho menos que podría casarse con Manic The Hedgehog.

 **-Y quiero como mínimo diecisiete hijos** -Pronuncio Sonatika con aire serio y mirando directamente a los ojos a Manic, el cual tenía una sonrisa de lado llena de malicia.

 **-Sera mejor que nos compremos una cama resistente** -Dijo Manic observando detenidamente a la eriza como un tigre a su presa- **Pero déjame decirte Sony, que nada me emociona más que la idea de pasar el día entero contigo haciendo bebes**

 **-Eres un idiota** -Sentencio molesta- **¿Quieres que me case con un idiota?**

 **-No soy un idiota** -Dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño

 **-Si lo eres, cuando mi hija llegue al jardín de niños por primera vez le dirán,** _ **'Mira, ahí va la hija de Sonatika y de un idiota'**_

 **-Muy bien, se acabó... para comenzar no soy un idiota, y segundo, cualquiera que vea a mi pequeña Music le partiría la cara sin pensarlo**

 **-¿Music?** -Pregunto Sonatika alzando una ceja con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

 **-Sí, quiero que nuestra primera hija se llame Music, por que gracias a ese concurso de bandas nos conocimos** -Contesto Manic formando una sonrisa enternecida mientras sujetaba su barbilla- **Music si es niña, y si es varón será...**

 **-No va haber un varón** -Sentencio Sonatika rotundamente

 **-¿Se puede elegir el sexo del bebe de antemano?** -Pregunto Manic asombrado- **La tecnología avanza rápido…**

 **-No va haber ni varón ni mujer, no va haber hijos tratándose de nosotros dos como padres**

 **-Kotaro es un lindo nombre** -Pronuncio ignorando las palabras de la eriza

 **-Estás perdiendo el tiempo Manic**

 **-Ren no está mal...**

 **-Manic basta**

 **-También me gusta Kaito**

 **-Cállate y escúchame, no vamos a... ¿Kaito?** -Pregunto interesada la eriza de repente

 **-Si** -Contesto Manic sonriendo de emoción- **¿No te gusta?**

 **-Es totalmente horrible** -Contesto con rudeza- **No dejare que mi hijo se llame igual que ese holograma**

 **-¿holograma?** -Pregunto Manic con los ojos en blanco

 **-Olvídalo, pero no se llamara Kaito**

 **-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal Shadow?**

 **-¿No dejaras que el niño forje su propia personalidad e individualismo?, porque será muy difícil si lo haces nacer con un nombre ya usado**

 **-Cierto...** -Reconoció él- **¿Luis entonces?**

 **-Es un buen nombre...** -Pronuncio ganando una sonrisa de su compañero- **y otros diez millones de personas pensaron lo mismo**

 **-Bueno, no te veo a ti pensando en un nombre para nuestro hijo** -Replico Manic molesto- **Demuéstrame que tan original eres oh creadora de la originalidad e inspiración**

 **-Bien** -Sentencio Sonatika- **¿Jake?**

 **-¿Jake?** -Repitió Manic molesto y asqueado- **¿Hablas enserio?** -Sonatika solo asintió- **No dejare que mi hijo se llame igual que el perro**

Sony solo rodo los ojos, ¿Por qué odiaba tanto al perro de esa animación?.

 **-¿Se te ocurre un nombre mejor Manic?** -Inquirió el molesto

 **-Pues claro amor**

 **-¿Cuál?**

 **-Kyo** -Pronuncio con sencillez y superioridad Manic. Sony estaba dispuesta a contra atacar, pero al analizar el nombre decidió soltar un suspiro.

 **-Kyo me gusta** -Afirmo Sonatika- **Me gusta mucho**

 **-Está decidido entonces** -Dijo Manic formando una sonrisa de victoria- **Kyo será** -Sonatika sonrió olvidando por completo que no debería hacerlo- **Escucha esto, Kyo The Hedgehog suena imponente, ¿verdad?**

 **-Bien, Kyo The Hedgehog será** -Pronuncio con cierta alegría la eriza de iris azul celeste brillantes cruzándose de brazos formando una amplia sonrisa

 **-¡Joder!, ya puedo ver la carita de emoción del pequeño Kyo cuando le regale su primera batería y le enseñe a conducir cuando ya sea un jovencito... Y cuando llegue a la universidad de Green Hill será el capitán del equipo de Futbol, basquetbol y del club de música**

 **-Oh no, Kyo ira a la universidad ARK o en su defecto a la universidad del sur de Angel City, pero no se ira a la de Green Hill**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos** -Murmuro Manic lo suficientemente alto para los dos

 **-Sobre mi cadáver** -Pronuncio Sonatika con seguridad y ceño fruncido- **Puedes enseñarle a conducir, pero nuestro objetivo principal será que llegue a ser un excelente estudiante, quiero que este entre las tres mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela**

 **-Kyo puede hacer eso, baterista y ser capitán** -Dijo con sencillez **\- Yo he sido baterista y presidente del club de música desde pequeño, y no por eso mis notas son bajas**

 **-Y también visitas la oficina del director todos los días, al igual que participar en varias peleas** -Acuso la eriza seriamente- **Yo no quiero que el director nos escriba quejándose del comportamiento de Kyo**

 **-Si se mete en problemas, tu serás la encargado de reunirte con el director** -Aviso Manic provocando un gruñido por parte del rubio

 **-Si es el capitán de todos los equipos deportivos y el presidente del club de música es tu hijo, pero si se mete en problemas es mi hijo** -Pronuncio con irritación Sonatika lanzándole una mirada acusatoria al erizo

 **-Eso no fue lo que quise decir, yo solo...**

 **-¿Y por qué le das tanta preferencia a Kyo y nada a Music?** -Interrumpió Sonatika- **Eres un machista de primera Manic**

 **-¡Yo amo mucho a mi princesita!** -Se quejó Manic- **Music será la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo, y no dejare que ningún crio de mente podrida le ponga un dedo encima, y mucho menos que le hablen**

 **-¿Y cómo te aseguraras de eso cuando valla a la universidad genio?** -Pregunto Sony apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano, observando con ironía al de iris azul mar

 **-Bueno... Kyo será el encargado de cuidar de ella y protegerla en mi ausencia... Ya puedo verla, tan hermosa caminando a sus clases en la universidad central de Green Hill**

 **-Que no se ira a vivir o estudiar a Green Hill**

 **-Y todos los chicos babearan por ella, Music será la combinación perfecta de belleza e inteligencia, hasta la naturaleza y los astros le tendrá envidia**

 **-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Music será tan bonita?** -Pregunto Sonatika arqueando una ceja- **¿Y que los chicos babearan por ella?**

Manic solo lo observo por unos momentos detenidamente sin expresión alguna, causando en la eriza que una leve sombra rosada se posara en sus mejillas al igual que un escalofrió.

 **-Si hereda la apariencia y la inteligencia de su madre... Kyo deberá de patear varios traseros todos los días** -Afirmo Manic aun manteniendo su vista fija en Sonatika como si fuera un minino

 **-Eres tan refinado Manic...** -Dijo la eriza con leve irritación y burla

 **-Créeme Sony, yo conozco la sucia mente masculina** -Se justificó el erizo- _**"yo tengo una"**_ -pensó en sus adentros- **No dejare que ningún chico se le acerque a Music como yo me acerco... me acercaba** -Se corrigió rápidamente- **A las chicas de aquí**

 **-Es bueno saber que serás un padre cociente, aunque también hiperbólico**

 **-Ese soy yo cuando se trata de mi amada princesita**

Sonatika negó levemente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa casta adornando su rostro, mientras observaba atentamente a Manic, el cual le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el gesto. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aparto su vista del muchacho antes de toser un poco nerviosamente.

 **-Si, bueno...** -Empezó a balbucear Sonatika- **Muy interesante y simpática la conversación... pero ambos sabemos que eso jamás pasara**

Manic solo sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a ella, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la eriza

 **-¿Qué pasa mi amor?** -Pregunto Manic con voz melosa- **¿Tuviste un día duro en el trabajo?**

 **-Ya no es gracioso…** -Pronuncio con voz seca y levemente nerviosa Sony, apartando las manos de Manic de sus hombros.

 **-Pobre de mí Sony-koi** -Susurro lo suficientemente alto Manic para ser escuchado, apoyando sus manos en los brazos de la silla acojinada acorralando a Sonatika. Dejando a escasos centímetros separados sus rostros- **Debes de estar pasando por muchas presiones... ¿Por qué no llevamos a Kyo y a Music con la tía Rouge para que terminemos de romper nuestra cama?**

 **-¿Tu crees que voy a dejar a mis pequeños al cuidado de Rouge?** -Pregunto Sonatika olvidando la cercanía de ambos- **Si permito eso, la próxima vez que vea a mi pequeño Kyo será a través de los barrotes de una prisión**

 **-¿Por qué desconfías de Rouge?**

 **-Y nuestra amada princesa tendrá por idea que vestirse bien es usar mini faldas de cuero apretadas y blusas transparentes y escotadas, con botas de tacón** -Siguió hablando Sonatika causando que los ojos de Manic se dilataran notoriamente

 **-Maldita Rouge** -Murmuro Manic con enfado- **No dejare que pervierta a mi princesa -** parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver su atención a su compañera- **Entonces si ya no podemos confiar en la tía Rouge, tal vez podemos dejar a los niños con la tía Ely o con el tío Knuckles**

 **-¿Aceptarías que Knuckles cuidara a nuestros hijos?** -Pregunto Sonatika asombrada. Manic solo se encogió de hombros

 **-Mientras no les enseñe a como ser un idiota, todo bien** -Pronuncio Manic acercándose un poco más a la eriza

 **-Eso es muy maduro de tu parte Manic -** Dijo Sony entre cerrando los ojos

 **-Lo sé...** -Pronuncio Manic con falsa arrogancia- **En Angel City me conocen como Manic 'Madures' The Hedgehog... ¿Entonces qué te parece mi idea amor?**

 **-Bien, ya basta Manic** -Gruño Sonatika pegando más su cuerpo en aquella silla para alejarse del erizo lo más posible- **Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, no vuelvas a llamarme amor, y olvidemos esta ridícula conversación... ¿Tú y yo casados?... eso es absurdo**

 **-No lo es** -Contra dijo Manic- **De hecho es bastante lógico Sony-koi, claro que la prensa no parara de criticarnos, sobre todo porque decidimos huir para contraer matrimonio**

 **-No me digas...** -Dijo sarcástica Sonatika rodando los ojos

 **-Sera un viaje largo... Cuando nos graduemos de la universidad, nos escaparemos hasta un muelle y abordaremos un barco, no dejaremos ningún testigo para que sea más romántico, todo el mundo nos criticara y nos dirá que debemos regresar, ¿les haremos caso?, yo creo que no**

 **-Mira** **Manic, es muy interesante y todo pero...**

 **-En fin, llegaremos a una playa, en donde una hermosa casa nos estará esperando a las orillas del mar, ¿Te imaginas la luna de miel?... ¡Casi lo olvido!, primero iremos a Angel City en donde nos casaremos, y después iremos a nuestra humilde morada a las orillas del mar para nuestra luna de miel, en donde los únicos testigos serán los astros**

 **-Tu y yo NO nos casaremos... y eres todo menos humilde...**

 **-Luego nos hospedaremos en un hotel en Marble, ya que en Green Hill aún nos seguirán buscando, en donde pasaremos una semana sin salir de la cama planeando y practicando para cuando vayamos a crear a Kyo y a Music**

 **-¿Podrías ser más grafico?** -Pregunto sarcástica la eriza

 **-Después de eso iremos al reino de Solaris, la prensa estará enloquecida, y no los culpo... el súper estrella de Manic The Hedgehog se ha casado con la mejor amiga de su primo, ambos enemigos en su infancia, fugándose para casarse... Es una noticia jugosa, los reporteros nos perseguirán por todo el reino de Solaris sin descanso**

 **-¿Puedo dejar que me atrapen?**

 **-Pero lamentablemente mi Sony-koi, llegara el momento en que debamos regresar a Green Hill, aunque para ese momento todo el país nos habrá tomado tanto cariño, que al llegar todos nos gritaran frases de bienvenida y de apoyo, y nosotros les saludaremos mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra casa de tres pisos, con cuarenta y siete hectáreas de jardín con varios juegos infantiles para nuestros diecisiete hijos, una piscina y un jacuzzi, y por supuesto, nuestros treinta gatos** -Termino Manic con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro observando atentamente al rubio

 **-Eso es... muy constructivo** -Murmuro con asombro Sonatika mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces

 **-Sera una hazaña que se recordara por años e inspirara varias películas** -Afirmo el erizo- **Se hablara de nuestra huida incluso cuando nuestra princesita Music se case con un buen muchacho aprobado directamente por nosotros dos y Kyo, nuestra huida será conocida como 'Manic y Sonatika, los prisioneros del amor'**

 **-Muy bien Manic, ya te has divertido lo suficiente, ahora vamos a tratar de borrar esta conversación de nuestras mentes, y tú te iras a dormir como en un principio mencionaste** -Pronuncio la eriza con molestia

- **Y tu vendrás a arroparme y te quedaras conmigo seleccionando los platillos que daremos en nuestra boda y fiesta de compromiso, aun no me decido si invitar a Yue, Shizu y a Knuckles, podrían arruinar la boda y la fiesta, son muy brutos y algo fiesteros...**

 **-¡Ya basta Manic!** -Grito Sonatika enfadado interrumpiendo a Manic, el cual se separó un poco de ella por el asombro- **Creo que deje que esto fuera demasiado lejos, vete a dormir de una vez**

Manic separo levemente sus labios, llevándose una mano a su pecho, sorprendido y dolido, con esas palabras pudo sentir que algo dentro de él se rompió.

 **-¿Así van a ser las cosas?** -Pregunto Manic con voz fingidamente temblorosa- **En realidad no me amas, solo me usabas como tu juguete ¿verdad? Soy solo tu fuente de ingresos**

 **-** **Manic...**

 **-Solo quieres usarme**

 **-Mira Manic yo...**

 **-¡No soy un trozo de carne!** -Grito dramático el erizo. Sonatika solo resoplo

 **-Ya se que tu...**

 **-Después de esto no estoy tan seguro de querer casarme contigo** -Sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

 **-¡Bien!** -Sentencio algo exaltada- **yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo** \- Manic solo giro su cabeza asía un lado con indignación- **Sabes que Manic, eres un idiota, tú quieres casarte conmigo, pero desde que comenzó esta absurda conversación te he dicho que yo NO quiero casarme contigo**

 **-Si claro, hablas desde el despacho** -Dijo regresando su vista a su compañera

 **-Si claro, di lo que quieras** -Dijo Sonatika perdiendo la paciencia

 **-Si bueno, jamás encontraras a alguien con unas púas verdes tan perfectas como las mías -** Pronuncio con victoria el erizo de tonalidades verdes

 **-Prefiero mil veces más las púas de Yue que las tuyas Manic** -Afirmo Sonatika

 **-¡Se acabó!** -Grito Manic cruzando de brazos- **¡Quiero el divorcio!**

 **-¡¿Pides el divorcio solo por una estúpida pelea acerca de púas?!** -Pregunto furiosa- **Ya veo cuanto te importa que nuestro matrimonio funci... ¡Demonios!... ¡No estamos casados y jamás lo estaremos!**

 **-No después de tu amoroso comentario** -Menciono Manic aun dolido

 **-Mira, no sé qué te sucede hoy, pero creo que ya fue suficiente de...**

 **-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir Sony** -Interrumpió Manic con una sonrisa casta en el rostro- **Y por supuesto que te disculpo mi Sony-koi**

 **-No te pedí disculpas** -Dijo exasperada la eriza luchando contra el impulso de estrangular a su compañero de clases

 **-Porque eres igual de orgulloso que Sonic, pero sé que es lo que querías decirme amor**

 **-No quería decir eso...** -Murmuro lastimeramente la eriza aguantando las ganas de llorar por desesperación

 **-Muy bien amor, si te hace feliz creer eso está bien** -Pronuncio con una sonrisa gentil Manic

 **-Eres la única persona que logra agotarme con solo hablar** -Dijo en tono seco la eriza

 **-Lo sé** -Acepto petulante Manic mientras se acomodaba las púas de la frente- **soy asombroso**

 **-Eres tan insoportable...**

 **-Pero me amas, ¿Verdad?** -Pregunto inocentemente con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

 **-Si Manic, te amo** -Pronuncio en tono monótono- **Vamos a casarnos y a tener muchos hijos después de huir de aquí**

 **-No necesitas ser tan sarcástica guitarrista** -Resoplo molesto Manic

 **-¿Y qué quieres entonces?** -Pregunto ella cerrando sus ojos como en una forma de súplica y cansancio

 **-¿Esa pregunta significa que cumplirás todos mis deseos? Porque, a decir verdad, tengo esta fantasía en donde estamos en una biblioteca, tienes un traje de maid corto y...**

 **-Ya basta Manic, ¿Es que piensas seguir así toda la noche?**

 **-O hasta que aceptes que somos la pareja perfecta** -Contesto sonriente- **lo que pase primero Sony-koi~**

 **-Está bien ... tu y yo somos... Tú y yo formamos...** **la pa** **reja perfecta** -Recito a regañadientes la eriza

 **-Excelente** -Dijo Manic antes de enfocar su vista en su reloj de muñeca- **Es mejor que me valla a dormir amor, mañana temprano tengo un concurso de musica, ¿vendrás a animarme?**

 **-** **Manic dijiste que pararías** -Se quejó Sonatika desesperada

 **-Iba a hacerlo, pero luego dijiste que éramos la pareja perfecta, ¿y quién soy yo para contradecir a la gran Sonatika, la chica más linda y sexy del mundo?**

 **-¡Pero lo dije para que te detuvieras!**

 **-Lo irónico que es el destino, ¿Verdad?** -Pregunto con aire soñador el erizo, con una sonrisa victoriosa

 **-Escúchame Manic, he sido muy paciente contigo todo este tiempo, si no dejas de decir estupideces y de decirme amor o Sony-koi, te juro que...**

 **-¿Invitaras a todos mis enemigos a la boda?** -Pregunto inocentemente Manic

 **-Si... ¡Digo no!** -Contesto tajante Sonatika- **Tu y yo no nos vamos a...**

La eriza de iris azul celeste se vio interrumpida al sentir una opresión suave, pero a la vez posesiva sobre sus labios, ocasionando que sus pupilas se contrajeron notoriamente. Manic había unido sus labios con los suyos. Estaba congelada, no podía creer que ese chico la estuviera besando, podía sentir como su rostro ardía a causa de ese contacto tan íntimo en sus labios. Al no recibir algún tipo de rechazo por parte de la chica, Manic subió con lentitud su mano y la deposito con delicadeza en la mejilla sonrojada de esta. Sonatika coloco sus manos en el pecho de Manic en un intento de separarse de él, sin embargo el erizo solo poso su mano detrás de su cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso.

Sonatika solo podía sentir con cierto miedo como sus parpados empezaron a caer en respuesta a esa sensación extraña, pero raramente cálida que transmitía aquel beso.

Manic se separó lentamente del rubio rompiendo con el beso. Contemplo el perfecto rostro de Sonatika por unos momentos en silencio, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas fuertemente teñidas por esa coloración entre rosado y rojo, sus labios rosados y húmedos, tentándole a volverlos a reclamar como suyos al igual que el resto de la zoomorfa. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con un par de iris mares observándola detalladamente.

- **Eso es un adelanto de lo que te espera el resto de tu vida Sony** -Pronunció con voz suave y levemente ronca antes de depositar un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios- **Dulces sueños Sony-koi**

Con esas últimas palabras, el erizo se marchó a su habitación a descansar, dejando a un muy sonrojada y aturdida Sonatika.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Muy bien, no logre escribir los 15 one-shorts que tenia planeado desde el principio acerca de esta pareja para tu regalo de cumple, ni tampoco el de limón y naranja que tenía planeado específicamente para concluir, soy la peor, lo siento x,c**

 **Espero que te allá gustado queen, ¡feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
